sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Divada Secura
Divada Secura (7 BBY—) is the current Chief Operations Officer of FineLine Spaceways. Divada is part of the Secura Clan, the same Twi'lek Clan that produced Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight. Whether she's of closer pedigree to Aayla Secura remains to be seen. Royal blue in color, she was raised to be a slave dancer for a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa... but her natural ability to hide because of her dark hued skin, delayed her acquisition to a lesser known Hutt later. Once she was found a week later, she was sold to this Hutt and left to serve him for the rest of her life. After a couple of years of serviture and the cruelness of the majordomo Twi'lek of this Hutt, Divada started disappearing from her areas when she was able, using, once again, her ability to hide. Before long, after a couple of stints in the local arena, she learned how to use a vibroblade with amazing skill, as well as a pair of blasters (thank goodness for power inhibitors). But when she returned, the majordomo ended up abusing her, usually with stun whips and the stun setting of blasters. It didn't take long for Divada to snap after that. Using her winnings in the arena, she had a custom vibroblade created, one that fit her hands easily and let her wield it with the dextrous grace her race was known for. The night she came back with the vibroblade, She killed the majordomo Twi'lek who beat her so mercilessly, as well as a couple of the Hutt's guards, and her former Hutt master, before disappearing into Nar Shaddaa. She became an assassin afterwards, running into a human named Zon, who was good with driving Swoop bikes and was good with a rifle. They made a good team for all of the deals they went though in the few years they were together, mainly targeting Hutts, gang leaders and the like, before they both became tired of killing, and noticing that no matter what they did, things weren't getting any better. So they parted ways, with Divada heading for a world named Caspar, and Zon heading back to his homeworld of Tattooine. Divada, upon reaching the planet of Caspar, ran into a very charismatic individual named Kartijan Lore. Upon speaking to her at length, found out the woman owned a business called FLS, or FineLine Spaceways, and she was looking for pilots or security. Since Divada didn't mind trying to fly, as long as she had an astromech droid to fly with her, she was fine. After a while, Kaartijan, in reward for Divada's loyalty to FLS, bought her the Bad Seed, a heavily modified Nestt-class Light Freighter, much to Divada's delight. She continues to fly that ship to this day, and held in her cabin on the ship, is that same custom vibroblade, but now she usually carries a pair of IR-5s on her hips, and a vibroknife for her own safety. Even if she seems unarmed, she usually has her vibroknife somewhere on her person. Any Twi'leks might recognize the vibroblade she has, because a few lived long enough to relay the description of the vibroblade, but not the person who used it. Secura, Divada Secura, Divada